bonevillefandomcom-20200215-history
Stinky
Stinky is a Rat Creature and a main character throughout both series. Out From Boneville The Two Stupid Rat Creatures first see Fone Bone while patrolling the canyons. Originally beliving him to be Phoney, the two attempt to eat him anyway, but are stopped by the Great Red Dragon. Stinky spots Fone Bone again while hiding in some bushes with Smelly. Stinky kidnaps Fone Bone, but after he insults Smelly, Fone Bone escapes. He meets Fone Bone again in the winter after capturing the Possum Kids, which Fone Bone frees while Stinky and Smelly attempt yet another chase after Fone Bone. After chasing Fone Bone, the two are stopped yet again by the Great Red Dragon. The Great Cow Race In The Great Cow Race, Stinky spots Fone Bone and convinces Smelly to chase after him and keep him for themselves. Instead, they end up causing a Rat Creatures stampede that ruins the Great Cow Race. Knowing they will be counted responsible for disobeying orders, the two go into hiding. Eventually, Stinky smashes a bird nest over Smelly's head after the latter made a comment about quiche. Eyes of the Storm The two Rat Creatures have been hiding in the ditches for four days. Stinky is being irritated by Smelly's paronia. Much to his shock, they are found by Kingdok. Fortunately for them, Kingdok is pleased by them distrubing the Great Cow Race and give them supper. Stinky and Smelly faint in relief. The Dragonslayer The Two Rat Creatures corner Fone Bone and the Harvestars in the forest. Unfortunately, their arguement about quiche allows Gran'ma Ben to grab and interrogate Smelly. The two are scared away by Kingdok, but they find his unconscious body and apply a temporaty bandage on his stub to stop excessive bleeding. Knowing that they might be punished, the two run away. Rock Jaw: Master of the Eastern Border In this book Stinky and Smelly were spying on the bones, hoping to either capture them and take them to Kingdok to get back on his side, or eat them. Of course neither happens when they are chased away by rocks. They are later seen after Roderick the racoon from Quest for the Spark is introduced and his grudge is new and burning wildly with anger (when he grows older it seems to replaced with sadness). Stinky and Smelly are actually picking at Roderick's parents remains, then one of the Possum children try to anger them. However Stinky replied "Comrade we must be strong, we have to outwit them." Then the term "Quiche eating old ladies" is too much for Stinky and he goes into rage and chases them into Roque Ja, then they both fall off a cliff and disappear. They quickly reappear after the bones escape the rat creature temple, as well as Kingdok. Kingdok calls them traitors for leaving him in the woods to die (he was uncioncious while they talked about the punishment) and was immediatly branded stinky and smelly as traitors or as he calls it "deserters". Soon after they escape Kingdok, Smelly saves Roderick and helps him to the ledge, where he becomes a snack for Stinky. Smelly then whacks Stinky in the back of the head and scolds him for his behavior and Smelly actually apreticates the help he got from the orphans. Later Fone Bone interigates the rat asking about the smoke colums in the sky above the barreltavern where they tell of the hoodded one. Soon Roque Ja captures them and takes them back to Kingdok who is waiting around the corner. After he flees Stinky and Smelly grab the bones and offer them to Kingdok. Kingdok soon takes them back in but the orpphans free the bones leaving Kingdok and Roque Ja to fight. They are last seen rejoinning the group including Bartleby, but Stinky hisses at Bartleby but he still continues on with them. Crown of Horns In crown of Horns they are seen at the gates of Atheia where Smiley catches them. Then he perpares a quiche for them hoping they will help bring down their army by hunger. However Smiley leaves the quiche in front of the rat creatures out of reach, torturing them. They are mentioned to be in the valley but are permitted because of them not being such bad guys. Last Fone Bone goes to a bush where the two are shivering and hands them their well deserved quiche. Quest for the Spark He is one of the protagonists. He and Smelly steal a dead squirrel from King Agak. However, he chases them. They name the squirrel "Fredrick". Tom saves them after. This is because Agak is capturing them. The Nacht's forces are on the other side. They escape on the airship and Fredrick is revealed to have the spark in his stomach. Quest for the Spark (Book 2) In this book Stinky has been known to show more stupidity. In the book he shows a clear distrust against Tom calling him "bad mammal" Personality Between he and his comrade, Stinky is the leader. He often makes plans to capture the Bone cousins or get something, all of which fail due to his and Smelly's stupidity. Abilities He and Smelly never showed any real talent besides making stew, making fires, climbing, running, getting into trouble, plan making and so forth. If it was not for the arguments he gets with his comrade, he probably would overall be more successful. He has been told he has a lovely singing voice. Relationships with Other Characters Stinky is a quote "BFF" or "Bosom Buddy" to Smelly, Stinky has a high love for his squirrel carcass, Fredrick, he also may relate to Barclay who named him, However Smelly's relationship with Stinky maybe kinda wavy because of Fredrick. Trivia *Though he loves Fredrick he could just be pretending to get back at Smelly for the quiche. * At times both Stinky and Smelly switch roles on the serious and quiche loving rat creatures, whether they change fur colors or have the wrong or in pages Category:Original Series Category:Characters Category:Rat Creatures Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Bone: Legacy Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heros Category:Males